Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 3
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. The Great Indoors The Great Indoors 1.jpg Snapshot 6 (5-9-2012 3-05 PM).png Snapshot 11 (5-9-2012 3-11 PM).png CanderemyintheSand.jpg Snapshot 26 (5-9-2012 3-22 PM).png Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię.jpg|in the rainforest Canderemy .jpg|Candace and Jeremy in an umbrella Snapshot 62 (5-9-2012 3-53 PM).png Img 3717 phineas-and-ferb-the-great-indoors.jpg Set_the_Record_Straight.jpg|Jeremy giving Candace A close look . RomanticMoment.jpg Snapshot 85 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 98 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Canderemy Candace cancels with Jeremy.jpg Combine-inator strikes Candace and Jeremy - slider.jpg That was weird.jpg Canderemy on the couch.jpg Candace tries to leave.jpg Candace confused (Canderemy).jpg Candace notices Canderemy.jpg Candace realizes Canderemy.jpg Canderemy on the floor.jpg Canderemy blames Phineas and Ferb.jpg Canderemy in the backyard.jpg Candace and Jeremy (Canderemy).jpg Canderemy at the cafe.jpg Using Jeremy as a table.jpg Do the Moan.jpg Canderemy jacket.jpg Canderemy and Stacy carousel.jpg Candace and Stacey photo booth.jpg Jeremy outside the photo booth.jpg Canderemy string quartet.jpg Canderemy and Stacy slide.jpg Canderemy luggage.jpg Canderemy and Stacy Robin Hood.jpg Canderemy Bo Peep.jpg Canderemy Roman Soldier.jpg Canderemy Farmer.jpg Canderemy and Stacy Horse.jpg Just the Two of Us.jpg Candace and Stacy awkard photo.jpg Candace karate chopping Stacy.jpg Empty dressing booth.jpg Stacy's Cousins Running.jpg|Stacy Hirano's cousins Stacy knew all along.jpg Run, Candace, Run title card.jpg Rcr1.png Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr3.png Rcr2.png Messy Candace.jpg Run, Candace, Run.JPG Rcr11.png Rcr12.png Rcr13.png Rcr14.png Smorky Book.jpg Rcr15.png Rcr17.png Rcr18.png Candace and Jeremy.jpg Johnson Family and Candace.jpg Rcr19.png Rcr20.png Rcr21.png Rcr22.png Rcr23.png Rcr31.png Rcr27.png Run Candace Run Image 3.jpg Rcr28.png Rcr29.png Rcr32.png Rcr33.png Rcr34.png Run Candace - slider.jpg Screenshot of Run Candace Run song.jpg Watch 4 Trees.png|Watch Out For Trees Candace Doesn't Feel Good.png|That Can't Feel Good Poor Candace.png|Poor Candace Stretch Candace.png|That Really Can't Feel Good Run Candace Run.jpg Running too fast.PNG Running shoes.jpg Run Candace Run Image 2.png Rcr30.png Candace Thinking About Giving Up.PNG Candace and a Student.PNG Candace gave up.PNG Candace in a hammock-side.PNG Candace with Glenda.jpg ImagesCA71WHK0.jpg Candace and Isabella Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-rama.jpg Candace and Isabella watching clips.png Step Away.png Watching.png Ballpit Kid in Phineas Birthday Cliporama.jpg Phineas and Candace hugging.jpg PnF 3.png Big plan.png Belly of the Beast Image2.jpg Tie.png Throw.png PnF 5.png Moon Farm Title.jpg Candace and Irving.jpg Candace on the phone.jpg Misperceived Monotreme Image1.jpg Misperceived-monotreme.jpg Misperceived3.jpg Your brothers are cool.JPG Candace in a fake chair.JPG The table's on the wall.JPG Candace not having fun.JPG Everyone in the funhouse.jpg Candace watches mom.JPG Candace cleans the door hall.JPG Candace cleans the ballpit.JPG Putting the funhouse decor away.JPG Why am I doing this.JPG 2011-06-20 1119.png Candace disconnected pic5.png Candace disconnected pic3.png Magic Carpet Ride Image4.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image20.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image21.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image22.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image23.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image34.jpg Bad Hair Day Image1.jpg Bad Hair Day Image8.jpg Bad Hair Day Image12.jpg Bad Hair Day Image21.jpg Bad Hair Day Image25.jpg Candace's moustache.jpg Bad Hair Day Image34.jpg Bad Hair Day Image57.jpg Jeremy mentions that he did not know Candace was helping his mom.png Meatloaf Surprise Image1.jpg MCR (6).jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image42.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image46.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image58.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image63.jpg CandaceStacyandTinyCowboys.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image2.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image15.jpg Enjoying The Wonderful World of Lint.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image33.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image53.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image149.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg Titled.png Candace imitating she and Phineas.jpg Candace and Jeremy in the park.png Candace and Jeremy in the park 2.png Candace and Jeremy holding hands.png Wow, Look at it!.jpg Linda getting hitted by Forget-about-it-inator.jpg Candace-MCYHM.JPG Look is dad.jpg Let me see.jpg Candace message.jpg Castle Background.jpg It's gone.jpg Candace in the grass.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 1.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 2.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 25.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 27.jpg Road Trip Bus.JPG Road Trip - Screenshot 46.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 56.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 60.jpg Tdf13.png Tdf30.png Bust is in the Bag (Image 1).jpg Bust is in the Bag (Image 9).jpg Tdf51.png Tdf88.png Candace Wins!.png Sw9.png Sw10.png Sw43.png Skiddleyphoto4.png Candace wants to win.JPG Sw82.png Linda and a Skull.jpg Candace doesn's see SW.JPG Jeremy singing to Candace and Lucy.jpg Cool Acent.jpg Loleliza.jpg Learning how to be a Lady.JPG Ahh, Jeremy, how delightful it is to see you again!.JPG Lady1.jpg That's our girl.jpg Bullseye3.png Bullseye5.png Bullseye26.png Bullseye35.png Bullseye59.png Bullseye98.png That's the Spirit - Title Card.jpg Spirit1.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit72.png Spirit60.png Spirit65.png Candace and Stacy at the cinema.jpg Curse4.png Curse12.png Candace going to bust her brothers.jpg Curse40.png Candace before becoming dust.png Candance in escape from phineas tower.jpg 6.png Candance in lotsa latkes.jpg Carrot.jpeg Candace and Linda (Ferb Latin).jpg Candance and Linda in Ferb Latin.png Mom dad and cancace.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas5.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg We wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg Canduk .jpg Can-tok and Jerabung singing.png Candacetells.jpeg Well, that would've been the point!.jpg Candace dragon.png 322b - I've Got a Scoop.jpg 322b - What a Day.jpg Monster from the Id title card.jpg Candace cellphone in mosnter from the Id.jpg Maybe is a tiara.jpg Phineas and Ferb will help.jpg Candace can't remember.jpg Candace landing in her deepest mind.jpg Going deep in your mind.png Candace flying thru her mind.png Candace running away.jpg Candace with Jeremy's present.jpg 7u8.png 7u89.png Gi-Ants1.jpg Yui8.png So I typed LOL, but it came out LOP.png Juk,ol.jpg Cheesetopia's gone.jpg 319a - Busy Bee Busting.jpg 319a - Don't Move.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - Back at Home.jpg 319a - Just Look Outside.jpg Who wants pizza?.jpg IMG 3666.PNG Candace and teens grouping.JPG Candace sees a billboard.JPG Candace sees another billboard.JPG Candace sees yet another billboard.JPG Candace can't control urge.JPG Linda likes the billboard.JPG Candace dumbfounded.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h32m01s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h32m29s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m16s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h35m03s83.png Quietest Day Ever 6.JPG Quietest Day Ever 8.JPG Quietest Day Ever 9.JPG Okay to make noise now.JPG 325a The Doonkelberry Imperative.jpg 325a - Looking for a Book.jpg 325a - Accidental Press.jpg 325a - How Can This Happen.jpg 327 - A Sacrificial Bust.jpg 327 - Candace Gets a Turn.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker 2.0.jpg Ferb saves Candace 2.png 327 - Candace Operating Machinary.jpg 327 - Can't Let Him Get Away.jpg 327 - Back Home.jpg 327 - Candace Busted.jpg Jeremycandmap.jpeg Juicefinale.jpeg Buford Confidential title card.jpg The Mom Attractor title card.JPG MA Candace in a Bikini4.png MA Candace in a Bikini5.png MA Candace in a Bikini8.png Cranius Maximus title card.JPG Candace talking to stacy on phone cranius maximus.png Candace lying on her bed in cranius maximus.png Candace headed out of her house to the pool.png Candace notices what is happening to the atmosphere.png Candace notices baljeet's invention.png Candace calling her mom.png Candace running to her mom to tell her to go to the backyard.png Candace trys to show her mom baljeet's invention.png Candace realizing the tower is gone.png 322a Agent Doof.jpg 322a - A Handful.jpg 322a - Pose with the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Tosses the Paper.jpg 322a - Everyone Together.jpg 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg 319b - Candace Can't Get Out.jpg 319b - Candace Sees S'Fall.jpg 319b - Aha!.jpg 319b - It's Gone.jpg Candace and the Croc.jpg Candace Freaked Out With Crikey.jpg Sleepwalk Surprise Title Card.jpg 326a - Any Plans For Today.jpg 326a - Better Come Over Here.jpg 326a - Candace Fakes an Injury.jpg 326a - Suddenly, Cake.jpg 326a - Two Month, Nine Day Anniversay.jpg 326b - Excited.jpg 326b - Exploding Pizza.jpg 326b - Tired.jpg 329a - Buford Takes Candace's Phone.jpg 329a - Candace Flipped Out.jpg 329a - It's Totally Fine.jpg 329a - There You Are Perry.jpg Tri-State Treasure - Boot of Secrets Title Card.jpg PAF DOOFAPUS.jpg Not Quite Right.jpg Life Sized Mold.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg Candace and the Nanobot Copter.jpg 332 - 18 Hours Without a Phone.jpg Dp20.png 332 - Desparate for a Call.jpg Where's Perry - Candace Breaking Up.png WPp2 Livin' With Monkeys5.png WPp2 Livin' With Monkeys7.png WPp2 Candace Meets Robo-Candace.png WPp2 Candar5.png WPp2 Thank You.png Candace Cavewoman Phone.JPG WPp2 Leaving the George.png Images (61).jpg Pobrane (33).jpg Candace stuck in saying 'Peach cobbler'.JPG Just Regular Old Ping Pong.jpg Pobrane (23).jpg Capture2.JPG Candace with blades.jpg Candace All Stretched Out.jpg Candace's body in separate places.jpg It Feels Pointy.jpg Category: Character galleries